


We're not in Kansas anymore

by Tigerlilly6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th wall break, Don't hate me my friend wrote it, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sam, Sam The Cockblock, Smut, bottom!Castiel, middle!sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlilly6/pseuds/Tigerlilly6
Summary: Just some smuty gay time written by my friendPlease enjoy





	We're not in Kansas anymore

Part 1:  
It was a regular sunny day in kansas, when Dean was walking down the street and bumped into cas. With his dick. In cas's butt. "Oh, hello Dean." Said Cas, as a moan emerged from his mouth flaps. "Sup cas, nice ass you got there." "Indeed" replied cas. They thrusted their hips together in a truly gay fashion, when Sam approached. "We aren't in Kansas anymore" said Sam loudly, interrupting their gay time. "Yes we are" breathed cas "This is Kansas". "No" replied Sam, this is a poorly written fanfic by a bored teenager". "SAM DONT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL". "Sorry" says Sam, now looking directly at you, reader. "That was probably a bit awkward for you. Let's get back to the sex". Sam forced himself between dean and cas, and they all started having sex like an incestual, gay sandwich. Then Sam got pregnant. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you just read bad writing 
> 
> Sucks to be you


End file.
